fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum/Theories/Flashback
Credit to: 'Light and Bright This page is for your theories on Book 7: Flashback. All are welcome to edit this page! Please keep in mind that anything you write on this page may be used later for creating a Flashback fanfiction book. Authors This is not related to the theories of the page--we will need an author (maybe more than one) that wants to and can put together some of these ideas into a version of Flashback that the fans want to see. The deadline is not for a while, so just feel free to list your name below if you think you can. * Book Beliefs * Julie The Froster * Gildie-Everblaze * Rizi213 Cover Scene? We already know for sure that the cover scene is in the book. What do you think it depicts? Something more specific than "Tam + Wylie = Portal and Sophie is throwing a goblin throwing star," someone is going to be describing what you write. I suspect that Sophie was at a formal gathering due to her attire. I think she had to move quickly to get away from whatever she is running to/from. This is why her pants are ripped. - Book Beliefs It looks like Tam and Wylie are making some sort of force-field. -Mallowmelt I think that Bronte and Fintan opened the caches, but then maybe Fintan brought the rest of the Neverseen and tried to get into the memories? Idk though. - <Gildie-Everblaze Since Wylie is a Flasher and Tam is a Shade, what they're doing is probably something that happens when the opposite powers combine. -SophitzFoster Sophie's defiantly gonna be training for (a war?) something ( i think).-Rararobin14 ALDEN IS EVIL? Sophie always tells Alden (most things) For example, int he first book, one of the Neverseen members tried to grab Sophie, and only Fitz and Alden knew. So she told Alden about what she as about to do. Now, she's running from the Neverseen. IT kind of makes sense. Why the Neverseen is always a step ahead when Sophie tells Alden things. Yet another example is in the first book when she gets a sample of the Everblaze. Sohie didnt tell Alden and no one was there to stop her. Also, his two kids and wife are part of the Blackswan. He's the only one who isn't part of the Blackswan.(Plz no hate! it's just a theory! "A film theory" ) Tam Sophie and Wylie are taking back Alluvetere maybe?-kotlcFAN There seems to be a some sort of portal-like bubble behind Tam and Wylie, so maybe they're creating a portal to a place and Sophie's trying to protect them while they work? - [[User:Rizi213|'Rizi]]213 02:30, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Wylie and Tam are creating a portal to get away from something while Sophie is being totally amazing and protecting them. -Redfur Description Theories? "when the Neverseen prove that Sophie is far more vulnerable than she ever imagined," "To face down ruthless enemies, she must learn to fight." "a beloved friend who's facing a whole different danger—" * I'm guessing the danger has something to do with a memory, considering the title of the book. Possibly Keefe's memory. -SophitzFoster * I think that the danger is one of the twins. Probably Tam because he hasn't almost died yet-kotlcFAN "where the only solution involves one of the biggest risks Sophie and her friends have ever taken." Other Theories In the pictures of the Vacker Emily, they seem to be dressing fancier than their normal attire. Being that the 6th book takes place with Fitz and Keefe in level 6, it is possible that they are at a Winnowing Gala. Keefe said that he has not filled out his Matchmaking forms, so it will most likely be Fitz’s. However, being that Shannon Messenger still has 2 books beside Flashback coming out at the very least, she will most likely not make two characters end up together yet. However, she may make Sophie reject one of them and spend the next two books building up to the moment where she does make two characters end up together. [[User:Book Beliefs|'B'OOK]][[Message Wall:Book Beliefs|''' B'''ELIEFS]] 16:54, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Main Event Ideas? Any ideas of some of the main events that may occur in the book? # Maybe Sophie and the rest of her friends will have to find out more on the Vackers past? - Betsy # Tam and Wylie seem to be doing something important with the light and darkness. # I'm pretty positive they're going to open the caches. I mean, they've had them for 3 books now... - Gildie-Everblaze # ALden is evil :) -Moosie.Ken # Tam has his almost-dying experience (cuz he hasnt yet)-kotlcFAN # Maybe Sophie will find out who her parents are - and one of them is Fallon Vacker or something!! Talk about a crazy event!! - MallowmeltPlantLover # maybe Sophie finds out her mom is Lady Gisela!?! Alden could be evil although that would break my heart :( but I hope we have “no reason to worry” (see what I did there) -Redfur New characters? Do you think there will be any new characters in this book? Any ideas on who they might be? I think that we will meet a new villain. -Julie The Frosterhttp://fun-fandom-kotlc.wikia.com/wiki/User:Julie_The_Froster I think that there will be some Kesler and Elwin involvement with soporodine (yay, I can spell it!!!) so they can see if it was the soporodine that wiped Alvar's memory. –Echo I also think that Sophie will uncover (yet) another Talent. –Echo new villians!!!-kotlcFAN Alavar? who's Alvar? Alvar had a wild side and a practical one... Could he have a twin!?!?!?! Also could Kelser be a pyroconetic that would be why he an Juline woulden't have wanted to have kids and why he was supper happy when Dex manifested!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Bex Dizzne Other # The "beloved friend" who has to "face a whole different danger" is Keefe, dealing with his past, hence the title. -SophitzFoster # The 'beloved friend' might be Silveny considering that she was being ignorant and less active in Nightfall, and she is one of the last alicorns -Eva # The beloved friend is Fitz, because his brother is hurt - Sage # The beloved friend is not Keefe because it says "facing a whole different danger" when SWM ended Nightfall with them already fighting Lady Gisela and such. - Chloe # The beloved friend is Prentice because when they met up with the Neverseen, Gethen acted quite fishy because he didn't seem really curious. - Chloe # Dex's initials are D.A.D. so maybe he will have a kid. - Jackie Chan # Some sort of battle takes place during Flashback, since Sophie and her friends are being trained to fight. -Rida # The "beloved friend" who is facing a whole different danger is Fitz because his brother is brainwashed and Fitz cant help but stress and Sophie would be good at helping him since they are cognadts. - Betsy # "The deadliest secrets are always the ones that get erased" I think that line refers to Kenric's cache and/or Vespera. -SophitzFoster Any other information? Shannon Messenger has hinted at a few things that may happen in the book on... Anything like that can be listed here! * There's a reason that Sophie is throwing with her left hand on the cover. (https://twitter.com/SW_Messenger/status/1004802650112573440) - Gildie-Everblaze * There will be a chapter involving the alicorns (https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfb7HwkjOkY/?taken-by=sw_messenger) - Gildie-Everblaze * Shannon Messenger bought a prism candle to see what a light effect in Flashback would look like (https://www.instagram.com/p/BeXDESvD9lh/?taken-by=sw_messenger) - Gildie-Everblaze * There will be a scene that's been built up to for all seven books (https://twitter.com/SW_Messenger/status/1026682752819580928) -SophitzFoster Category:Theories Category:KotLC